


A Moment Shared

by logorrhea



Category: Hana no Kishi
Genre: Bondage, Conflict/Resolution, Consensual Voyeuring, F/F, Mild Possessiveness and Jealousy, PWP, Prelude to Threesome, Swordplay, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logorrhea/pseuds/logorrhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurono Ran lives to serve her mistress in all aspects and Ohtori Sei would have it no other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomielregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomielregina/gifts).



A Moment Shared

-

Ohtori Sei is the definition of perfection: prim and proper, perpetually poised. Born in the most gilded of cradles with silver spoons littered aplomb -- there was no one in Saint Rogress who did not know of her.

Because public image was important, she took great care in cultivating a desirable one: to the girls she was an approachable older sister; to the boys she was an untouchable yet sympathetic classmate; to her teachers she is the most sought-after pupil, gladly rearranging her schedule to tutor failing students.

Were the whole thing a façade, she would have been exhausted. But her public image hangs in the balance between truth and fiction -- someplace between who she was and who she wanted to be.

But there is a secret, hidden in plain sight, a word she refuses to be associated with. For Ohtori Sei, despite winning Samaritan and Humanitarian awards left and right, is spoiled to the core.

It was her fiancée of course, who brought it to her attention. Outside of ditching class to loaf about on the rooftop, Tennou Ibara seemed determined to throw her world into disarray. It was bad enough to be saddled with a shiftless lackluster man, but to have him fall for her Ran? And then, for Ran to come to her, vibrantly flushed and eager to please, wrapping her arms about Sei and making impossible-to-refuse requests...

He's intruded on their most private activity and for this, she won't forgive him.

"Ojou-sama," Ran calls, drawing her attention away from their audience of one.

Ibara is smirking; Sei can practically hear the laugh he's holding back. What was Ran thinking, she seethes, squirming in her restraints, inviting him to -- to _watch_ her bare her soul and all her faults before her beloved knight?

"Ojou-sama," Ran repeats, taking her chin. She kneels down to plant a kiss at the edge of Sei's mouth, "Are you so easily distracted?"

Sei flushes, fully cognizant of her state.

"No," she murmurs, "If it is as you wish."

"Kurono-kun," she adds, signalling the start of the session. "I'm ready."

"Alright then," Ran stands up, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, "Tennou-sama, you remember the rules?"

Sei cannot see her fiancée, but she is sure he nods. No talking; no touching; for the first session, he was to be nothing more than a ghost. She closes her eyes and lets her dear knight hoist her lower half up -- feeling the familiar slide of fabric as her now-uncovered thighs were bared. Ran's touch is ethereal, flitting, yet fully confident, and if Sei weren't used to be undressed in this fashion, she would have surely been dripping wet. As it is, Ran lifts and lifts until her center of gravity rests on her shoulder restraints and she is effectively sitting criss-crossed upside-down.

It is Ibara's expression more than the rush of blood that makes her feel light-headed. He's looking at the two of them as he looks at them at the end of a duel: unabashed admiration, as if this game of vices -- no, this whole school of vices -- were something to be sought after. She has never seen lust from him, she realizes, and suddenly wonders if she wants to. But then Ran is massaging her ankles, familiarly calloused hands pulling off her shoes and socks. They trail up her legs, parting her thighs, stroking the edge of her undergarments.

By the time Ran's unbuttoned her skirt and blouse, Sei is acutely aware of the heat pooling at her crotch as well as the discomfort of her brassiere. Ran relieves her of the latter and takes her time with the former, combing Sei's hair from out between the hooks of the bra before taking it off.

Only Ran, only her dear knight, would be able to look at her like this, suspended far enough from the floor so that her undone hair brushed rather than pooled upon the carpet, and say -- with unflinching loyalty --

"I live to kneel before you."

With her arms bound, she cannot pull Ran towards her for a kiss. But Ran knows, she always knows, and she humors her master, kneeling once more to brush their lips together. Sei moans then, rolling her hips.

Ran traces her upside-down torso, the dip of her waist and the arch of her back, before running her thumb on the underside of Sei's breasts. Gravity makes them hang in the same direction as her hair; Ran cups them and Sei remembers how _warm_ her knight could be. Her nipples are circled and then teased, one after the other, flick-flick-flick. Ibara is still watching and she's almost forgot about him, but he draws her attention to him by shifting in his seat. Her eyes meet his for one torturous moment and she sees, for the first time, lust.

Somehow, the concentrated expression suits him. Makes her tingle, even. Whether he is looking at Ran or herself, or perhaps even the both of them, she cannot say for certain. Even on the dueling field, she could never say for certain.

But then Ran stands up and pulls on her black gloves, unsheathing her sword before walking back to Sei. It is unspeakably sinful and indescribably intimate: the slide of cold steel against her outer thighs, slipping between the last piece of fabric. She wets her lips when her knight makes the first cut and outright moans when Ran removes the blade, only to slide it against her right side, severing the cloth there too.

"Ojou-sama," Ran says again, voice tremulous with reverence. Sei is vaguely aware of the sword clattering to the floor. "Tell me what you want."

"I want," Sei tries, but then Ran kisses her there and she needs her waist held to keep steady.

"Yes?" Ran asks, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"I want your tongue," Sei gasps, "In there. And your fingers, and -- "

Her knights obeys; goes above and beyond and Sei comes with a cry, bucking hard enough that her restraints would have given out, had Ran not been holding her in place. Her face is flushed and she feels sweat and saliva between her thighs though, by the end of it, her mind is filled with thoughts of Ran, Ran, _Ran_. When she catches her breath and opens her eyes, she's been carried to the next bedroom and laid in a familiar bed. Her head is cradled in Ran's lap and Ran's hands are pressed against her shoulders, working a steady massage.

What was more comforting then -- her knight's words -- or her touch? That they've been thinking the same thing, only taken different methods of going through with it, the similarities are enough to make Sei smile.

"I thought I couldn't bear it," Ran whispers, combing her fingers through Sei's hair. "Giving you away to him, I mean."

"It is a strange thought," Sei admits, "Having to share you."

"I would kneel before no other," Ran says, a quiet fierceness in her tone. But then she softens and traces the edge of Sei's cheek, "But Tennou-sama..."

Sei reaches up to pat her cheek, comforting.

"I know," she says, "I would not share you, but the two of us... no," she corrects herself, pulling Ran down to kiss, "The three of us. We could share each other."


End file.
